Beginner's Guide by Kresaera.
Choosing your Race There are 5 different races to choose from. Galka, Hume, Elvaan, Tarutaru, and Mithra. Each race has different sets of characteristics that make them better than others. Also lack of stats can be made up with different sets of equipment. There are different faces and looks you can make your character have as well. Galka Galkas are a hulking race of powerful warriors. They are the 2nd strongest race in the game, and the most durable. They have amazingly high HP making them great "meat tanks" in parties. They are only male however, so there is no female character choice in the Galka race. Galkas starting in Bastok get a Bastokan Ring. *Good Job Choices for Galka's are: **Warrior **Monk **Dragoon **Beastmaster **Paladin The stats of all the jobs can be found Here ---- Hume Hume is a good choice if you're not sure which job you want to take up all the way yet. They have the most even stats in the game and can pretty much do whatever you need them to. There is a male and female option for this race, as well as 8 different faces and hairstyles to choose from. They are the most popular race in the game because they can do reasonably well at any job they do. *Good Job Choices for Hume's are: **White Mage **Black Mage **Red Mage **Warrior **Thief **Dancer **Paladin The stats to all the jobs can be found Here ---- Elvaan Elvaans are physically the most powerful race of the game and second most physically durable. They are great swordsmen, making them great for jobs that excel with swords. The Elvaan race comes in both male and female selections with a variety of face and hair styles. They are also said to be the most 'snooty' of the races. *Good Job Choices for Elvaan's are: **Monk **Paladin **Samurai **Warrior The stats to all the job can be found Here ---- Tarutaru TaruTaru (commonly referred to as "Taru") are the cutest race in the game in my opinion. They are magical little creatures and excel in jobs using MP. They are populated in Windurst and their leader has made peace with the neighboring beastmen, the yagudo. You can choose male or female and again, multiple faces and hair styles. *Good Job Choices for Taru's are: **Black Mage **White Mage **Dancer **Red Mage **Scholar **Summoner **Ranger The stats to all the jobs can be found Here ---- Mithra The Mithra are the cat-people who live alongside the Taru in Windurst. They have great Dexterity and Balance because of their long tails and they also have great agility. The only option available is female. Male mithra are rarely seen and are said to live on another continent altogether. *Good Job Choices for Mithra are: **Thief **Ranger **Ninja The stats to all the jobs can be found Here ---- Allegiance Now that you've chosen your race, lets choose your starting country. This will be your Allegiance and will be the place you do your missions to gain rank. There are 3 starting cities in the game. You can change allegiance later in the game but there are requirements. Windurst Windurst is home to the Mithra and Tarutaru. It is the largest of the three starting nations. It is governed by a council of representatives from the five ministries of magic, legacies of the five founding tribes. Their decisions are based on the prophecies of the mystic Star Sibyl who resides in the fabled Heavens Tower. In one section of the city live the Mithra, a race of natural hunters whose skills have brought a new source of wealth to Windurst. The city is broken into 5 places. *Windurst Woods *Windurst Waters *Windurst Walls *Port Windurst *Heavens Tower Windurst includes the Weaver's Guild, Cooking Guild Fisherman's Guild, and the BoneWorker's Guild. Tarutaru and Mithra starting here recieve a Windurstian Ring and will speak with Selele to begin thier tutorial quests. Bastok The Republic of Bastok, a nation founded by the technologically gifted Humes. The president, elected from among the Hume population every few years, takes an active role in leading the government. Bastok was originally built on the wealth gained from the mining of mythril, a precious metal. But with recent developments in metal refining and processing techniques, Bastok has become famous as a craftsman's town. The southern area of the city is home to many Galka, a race of great power. They have made valuable contributions to the expansion of the mines, but despite this, the Galka and Hume do NOT get along. Bastok has 4 areas. *Bastok Mines *Bastok Markets *Metalworks *Port Bastok Bastok includes the Alchemy Guild, GoldSmith's Guild, and the Blacksmiths' Guild. Hume's and Galka starting here will recieve a Bastokan Ring and will speak with Gulldago for thier tutorial quests. San d'Oria This kingdom of proud Elvaan warriors is situated to the north and was built on the ashes of a brutal civil war. It has been ruled by a succession of kings from the d'Oraguille royal family for a span of more than five hundred years. The kingdom's capital of San d'Oria is a walled city defended by two orders of knights: the Royal Knights, who patrol the country's borders and seek to expand its territories, and the Temple Knights, responsible for protecting the city itself and maintaining domestic tranquility. San d'Oria has 4 areas. *Southern San d'Oria *Northern San d'Oria *Port San d'Oria *Chateau d'Oraguille San d'Oria includes the Leathercraft Guild, and the Woodworker's Guild. Elvaan starting here will recieve a San d'Orian Ring and will speak with Alaune for thier tutorial quests. ---- Other Activities Okay, you've got your race, your allegiance, and hopefully you've chosen a job you want to play. Let's talk about equipment and parties and other things you can get yourself into! There are a million and one different things to do on this game. Parties This is an MMO. That means Massively Multiplayer Online which means you're going to play with other people who are doing the same thing you are. That's what makes the game fun! Whichever job you've chosen, once you get to level 10 you can participate in parties with Level Sync. Level Sync is jut what it sounds like, syncing of levels. You will most likely start level syncing in Valkurm Dunes until you hit level 20ish. Anyway, a party is 6 players who are all killing the same monster. This is the way you gain Experience Points. There are tons of other guides on Wiki to help you along your way. Equipment For each job there is an equipment guide to go with it. They can be found at the bottom of the page of the job you are looking at. These are very helpful and there is usually a few to choose from. They are collaborations of different players and what works the best for that job. Some things on the lists can be pricey, so it's a good idea to find a source of income also. Crafting There are 9 different crafts you can do. Each one you can gain skillups and Guild Points to spend at your guild. There are also guides on those pages as well. A few choices there as well. Some of them can be profitable others, not so much. If you find one you like, go for it! In Game Help There are certain people in the game who signed up to be Mentors. They will have a Blue circle with a white M beside thier name and you can ask them anything. If they don't know the answer, they will find it. They are there for you so don't be afraid to ask them anything. ---- Other Players Other players are usually willing to help out as well. If you have a question, you can't be afraid to ask. You can ask questions to a specific person by using the /tell command, or to the people standing around you with the /say command or to an entire area with the /shout command. Don't be shy, everyone was level one at some point. I hope that what I've said here has helped you some and if you're on the Asura server don't be afraid to look me up!!! My name is Kresaera. Have fun and remember, it's just a game -.o